Gauss Compact S
} |Align= } |Name = Gauss Compact S |Image = Gauss Compact S.png |Description = The NC2S Gauss Compact possesses a select-fire mode that further diversifies the usage of the already adaptable carbine. |Empire = NC |Can Use = Light Assault/Engineer |Fire Rate = 577 |MaxDamage = 167/10 |MinDamage = 125/70 |Velocity = 500 |Reload Speed = 2.365s/2.94s |Ammunition = 30/180 |Hip Accuracy = 1/1.5/1.5/2/0.1 |Aim Accuracy = 0.03/0.15/0.03/0.3/0.06 |AccuracyEx = 5/2 |Range = Medium |Fire Modes = Automatic, 3x Burst, Semi-Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 0.45 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.175/0.2 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.45 |Recoil Angle = 0/0 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 18 |First Shot = 1.4 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.5 |Headshot = 2 |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 699 |Weapon Type = Carbines}} The Gauss Compact S is the select fire variant of the AF-19 Mercenary, the New Conglomerate standard issue carbine. It is unlocked through purchase with Certification Points or Daybreak Cash. The Gauss Compact S'elect, as compared to its base variant, is a carbine that sacrifices numerous stats, namely damage-per-second, in exchange for a large variety in attachments and a lower first-shot recoil multiplier. The Gauss Compact S also gains access to a burst fire mode, though it confers no benefits over full-auto. The Gauss Compact S struggles to find its worth as a weapon. It allows access to underbarrel attachments, in exchange for a sizable penalty in several stats. Thanks to the reduction of 23 RPM, the Gauss Compact S is amongst the carbines with the lowest damage-per-second, and is actually worse in accuracy in near every way than its base model - the — AF-19 Mercenary — rather than gaining accuracy in exchange for the DPS, as with the NS-11C. Damage Fall-off ''Stats in are with Soft Point Ammunition, and stats in are with High Velocity Ammunition. * '''167 at 10 meters ( ) ( ) * 143 at 44 meters ( ) ( ) * 125 at 70 meters ( ) ( ) Variances (AF-19 Mercenary) As a Select Fire weapon the Gauss Compact S has many identical stats to another weapon, the AF-19 Mercenary in this circumstance. In the table below, each of the differing stats between the base and variant are noted. The Gauss Compact S also has access to 6x Scopes, the Compensator, all Underbarrel attachments, as well as High Velocity Ammunition and Soft Point Ammunition. It does not lose any attachment choices over the Mercenary. Attachments Effectiveness Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the Gauss Compact S. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the Gauss Compact S. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the Gauss Compact S. Ribbons Medals History *Game Update Number 1 (2012-12-12) **The NC Gauss Compact S Underbarrel weapons will now show a reloading animation correctly. *Game Update Number 8 (2013-05-02) **Short Reload: 2.05 to 2.365 seconds *December 1, 2016 Update **Hipfire minimum cone of fire while airborne now uses the same minimum hipfire cone of fire as a player who is walking. **Hipfire Bloom from 0.12 to 0.1 *June 14, 2017 Hotfix **Gauss Compact S underbarrels now uses the appropriate ammo capacity. Trivia *The Gauss Compact S is referred to as the 'NC2S Gauss Compact' in its ingame description. This name usage is not repeated in any other instance Gallery ImgGaussCompS.jpg|Ingame model Category:Carbines Category:Light Assault Category:Engineer Category:Select Fire